pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Best of Everything (film)
| starring = Hope Lange Diane Baker Suzy Parker Joan Crawford Robert Evans Stephen Boyd Louis Jourdan Brian Aherne Martha Hyer | music = Alfred Newman | cinematography = William C. Mellor | editing = Robert Simpson | distributor = Twentieth Century-Fox | released = | runtime = 121 mins. | country = United States | language = English | budget = $1,965,000Solomon, Aubrey. ''Twentieth Century Fox: A Corporate and Financial History (The Scarecrow Filmmakers Series). Lanham, Maryland: Scarecrow Press, 1989. ISBN 978-0-8108-4244-1. p252 | gross = }} The Best of Everything is a 1959 romantic drama film released by 20th Century-Fox, and starring Hope Lange, Diane Baker, Suzy Parker, Stephen Boyd, Louis Jourdan, Robert Evans, and Joan Crawford. The movie relates the professional careers and private lives of three women who share a small apartment in New York City and work together in a paperback publishing firm. The screenplay was written by Edith Sommer and Mann Rubin, which was adapted from the 1958 novel of the same name by Rona Jaffe. The film was directed by Jean Negulesco and produced by Jerry Wald. Alfred Newman wrote the musical score, the last under his longtime contract as Fox's musical director. The film has been released on VHS and DVD. Plot Caroline Bender (Lange) is an ambitious young secretary in a publishing firm who, when jilted, finds consolation in the arms of editor Mike Rice (Boyd). Gregg Adams (Parker) is a typist and an aspiring actress romantically involved with stage director David Savage (Jourdan). When the director dumps her, she is devastated, falls from a fire escape on which she used to lurk outside his apartment, and dies. April Morrison (Baker) winds up pregnant, and jumps from a car when her unborn infant's father, Dexter Key (Evans), refuses to marry her and urges an abortion. All three women are under the supervision of editor Amanda Farrow (Crawford), an exacting professional and a frustrated woman who marries, leaves the firm, and returns when she finds the simple life of home and marriage not to her liking. Cast *Hope Lange as Caroline Bender *Stephen Boyd as Mike Rice *Suzy Parker as Gregg Adams *Martha Hyer as Barbara Lamont *Diane Baker as April Morrison *Brian Aherne as Fred Shalimar *Robert Evans as Dexter Key *Brett Halsey as Eddie Harris *Donald Harron as Sidney Carter *Louis Jourdan as David Savage *Joan Crawford as Amanda Farrow Production In April 1958, producer Jerry Wald from 20th Century Fox announced he was buying the rights of the novel of the same name. In his first interview about the film adaption, Wald said: "There are 10 roles in this for young people, and I hope to get some of our outstanding actors such as Lee Remick, Hope Lange, Diane Varsi, Suzy Parker, Robert Evans, Lee Philips and Bob Wagner.""Amounts Join "John Paul Jones" by Louella O. Parsons, Cedar Rapids Gazette, April 24, 1958, p. 18 In further early casting considerations, Wald mentioned Joanne Woodward, Audrey Hepburn, Lauren Bacall and Margaret Truman."Jerry Wald's Big Secret: Make Hard Work Look Easy" by Eddie Fisher, Chester Times, October 1, 1958, p. 7 In November 1958, Rona Jaffe officially sold the rights to her book for $100,000."Working Girl Wants Marriage, Expert Says" by Bob Thomas, The Post Register, November 11, 1958, p. 11 She did not want any part in preparing the screenplay, her intent was appearing in the film, saying: "I want to appear in the movie in a walk-on part. I would just appear briefly as one of the office's pool of stenographers.""Even Before the Book Was Done, Films Paid $100,000 for Rights", Miami Daily News-Record, September 9, 1959, p. 3 Martin Ritt was initially set to direct, but he was replaced by Jean Negulesco in January 1959, because reportedly, Ritt was upset with the casting of Suzy Parker. Ritt dismissed this rumor, saying the script wasn't his "cup of tea"."Anthony Quinn Signs To Make Film In Yugoslavia" by Louella O. Parsons, Anderson Daily Bulletin, January 28, 1959, p. 11 When she learned that Wald was sick, Parker agreed to do the film, reporting for work in January 1959."Bardot Film 'Night in Paris' Scrapped; New Movie Substituted" by Louella O. Parsons, Albuquerque Journal, December 12, 1958, p. 58 She was persuaded to take the role in the summer of 1958, but a broken arm prohibited her from taking the role."Oilman's Story Scripted" by Louella O. Parsons, Daily Review, July 9, 1958, p. 36 On playing a neurotic actress, Parker commented: "I know the type extremely well.""Suzy Parker Return to Work After Taking 14-month Layoff" by Vernon Scott, Simpson's Leader-Times, April 25, 1959, p. 2 During casting, several actors were considered, cast and replaced. In August 1958, Diane Varsi and Lee Remick were, along with Suzy Parker, attached to star in the film, but they both withdrew."Mr. Hollywood" by Mike Connolly, The Independent, August 23, 1958, p. 6 Remick was forced to leave production in early 1959 due to physical problems. In September 1958, Julia Meade signed on for the film, planning to make her screen debut."Ava Is Still In Limelight" by Dorothy Kilgallen, The Oneonta Star, September 2, 1958, p. 4 She eventually did not appear in the film. In January 1959, the unknown actress Diane Hartman was cast as Barbara, but she was later replaced by Martha Hyer."Hollywood Today" by Erskine Johnson, Eureka Humboldt Standard, January 31, 1959, p. 2 Jack Warden agreed to a co-starring role in March 1959, but he did not appear."Hedda Hopper" by Hedda Hopper, Tucson Daily Citizen, March 4, 1959, p. 35 Less than a month later, Jean Peters was planning to make her comeback in this film."Hedda Hopper" by Hedda Hopper, The Lima News, March 30, 1959, p.11 Had Peters not been replaced, it would have been her fifth film under direction of Negulesco. Another actress cast in March 1959 without appearing in the definite film is June Blair, who was set to play one of the starring roles."Real Life Can Be Like A Bad Movie" by Jean Cornel, Tucson Daily Citizen, March 21, 1959, p. 33 Joan Crawford was cast in May 1959, ten days before shooting began."Hedda Hopper Hollywood" by Hedda Hopper, The Lima News, May 12, 1959, p. 8 Around the time, Crawford was almost broke.Joan Crawford: the Essential Biography (2002) by Lawrence J. Quirk and William Schoell. p. 202 She commented on her role: "I'm on the screen only seven minutes. But I liked the part, and I want to do other movies and TV films if I can find what I want." She had recently been elected to the Board of Directors of Pepsi-Cola and planned to spend a greater part of her time promoting the soft drink giant."Joan Crawford Embarks On New Career in Cold Cruel World of Business" by Hal Boyle, Ada Evening News, August 13, 1959, p. 19 (In fact, Crawford was exaggerating somewhat; she is onscreen rather more than seven minutes.) Music The score was composed and conducted by Alfred Newman, with orchestrations by Earle Hagen and Herbert Spencer. Additional development of Newman's themes were done by Cyril Mockridge for two scenes, and the songs "Again" and "Kiss Them for Me," both by Lionel Newman; and "Something's Gotta Give" by Johnny Mercer are used as source music. The title song for the film was composed by Newman, with lyrics by Sammy Cahn, and performed by Johnny Mathis. Producer Jerry Wald first showed interest in Mathis for the title song in August 1958."Hedda Hopper" by Hedda Hopper, Altoona Mirror, August 4, 1958, p. 16 The music, as recorded for the motion picture, was released on cd in 2002, on Film Score Monthly records. Reception In the New York Times of October 9, 1959, critic Howard Thompson described the film as a "handsome but curiously unstimulating drama" and noted, "the casting is dandy" with kudos to Lange. Commenting on Joan Crawford, the critic described her performance as "suave trouping". Thompson pointed out that, "...for all its knowing air and chic appointments, the picture talkily lumbers onto the plane of soap opera, under Mr. Negulesco's reverential guidance."[https://movies.nytimes.com/movie/review?res=9403E6DA133CE63BBC4153DFB6678382649EDE The New York Times Review]. Retrieved 3 October 2008. Paul V. Beckley ended his review in the New York Herald Tribune with: "...Miss Crawford comes near making the rest of the picture look like a distraction."Joancrawfordbest.com Crawford's peripheral role in the film generated much criticism. The men she was involved with romantically never appeared on the screen, and several of her scenes — including, according to co-star Diane Baker, a superbly acted drunk episode — were cut, reportedly due to the film's length.Quirk, Lawrence J.. The Films of Joan Crawford. The Citadel Press, 1968. Due to the film's success, a short-lived daytime soap opera of the same name was aired on ABC in 1970. Oscar nominations The Best of Everything received two Academy Award nominations during the 32nd Academy Awards. Best Original Song for the title song and Best Costumes-Color (Adele Palmer). See also * List of American films of 1959 References External links * * * Various releases on LP and cd of the music from the film Category:1959 films Category:1950s drama films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American films Category:American romantic drama films Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Alfred Newman Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Jean Negulesco Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films shot in New York City